losT
by IFuckLouisTomlinson
Summary: *Post DH  Dumbledore & Fred Weasley are still alive * Summarry inside. PREVIOUSLY CALLED Love or Revenge?
1. SUMMARY!

**SUMMARY!**

After camping for months with cranky boys, hunting Horcrux's, being hunted herself, being tortured, attacked, and saving the wizarding world from Voldemort, Hermione wanted nothing more than to just go home and sleep until her seventh year at Hogwarts, then she remembered what home was. Home was a druggie mum, parents that cheat, mum's boyfriends raping her since she was eight, verbal abuse from her mum as well as physical. As Hermione remembered all this she no longer wanted to go home. She wanted to go to the Burrow, but she knew she couldn't because she knew Mrs. Weasley needed to fuss over Ron, not her. After everything Hermione had endured in her life another school year should be nothing, right? A normal year at least. But throw in love, heartbreak, sex, identity and family issues, as well as the responsibility of baby and a secret boyfriend, Hermione's seventh year may just be the hardest thing she's ever face.


	2. One Hell of a Year Ahead

Love or Revenge?

Chapter one: One Hell of a Year Ahead

Hermione's point of view:

"Oh look if it isn't the mud blood. Where are your friends? Did they finally realize that you really are ugly and that they were both pure blooded, as much as I hate to admit that, and leave you alone to rot like you deserve?" He sneered at me. "DRACO MALFOY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NO SO HELP ME!" I shrieked at him. "I am so SICK and TIRED of you insulting me! Enough is enough! It's been seven fucking years! GET OVER IT! Is my fault your family is heartless and you're unwelcome here at Hogwarts because you led the Death Eaters into the school? Is my fault you were a coward and instead of fighting against him you sided WITH him? NO IT ISN'T SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE IT IS!" I finished my rant walked back to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FAMILY AGAIN YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUD BLOOD, YOU HEAR ME?" He screamed back at me through my door. "_Ugh, does this son of a hippogriff ever shut up? Hmmm…. Maybe I should ask him. Yes, yes that is what I shall do." _I opened my door and stuck my head out and yell, "HEY YOU SON OF HIPPOGRIFF DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?" I stood there for five minutes and when I got no answer I closed my door and went to sleep. "Oh yes first night back for seventh year and Head Girl is going just swimmingly. I mean yeah I knew that this wasn't going to be easy to get along with Draco Malfoy I mean he is Draco Malfoy for God's sake but the least we could do is be civil so we aren't at each others throats all the time. Speaking of throats mine is killing me now thanks to a certain ferret I like to call Draco Malfoy. I hate Malfoy, I hate sharing a dorm with him, and most of all I hate knowing that there is nothing I can to about sharing a dorm with him for the rest of the year." I sighed at I closed my diary, turned off my lamp, and crawled into my bed and went to sleep.

Draco's point of view:

"God Hermione is going to be the death of me I swear!" I complained to Blaise, my best friend and now roommate. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is her name?" He asked glaring at me as if I just called his mother hot. "Granger? Mud blood? Filthy little mud blood? What? I know her name is all of the above." I said hoping he would let it go. I have to admit she really is quite attractive. Her hair doesn't look like she stuck her finger in an electrical socket and WHAT AM I SAYING! THIS IS HERMIONE MUDBLOOD GRANGER! "But you called her the "H" word!" He said hoping I would catch on. "What? I DID NOT! I DID NOT CALL HER HERMIONE! AH SHIT I DID JUST THEN BUT NOT BEFORE!" I said defensively making me look even guiltier. "Calm down, oh and by the way yes you did. Night!" He said quickly while scrambling to get into his bed. "Oh no you don't! She insulted my family, now she pays."

"What do you have in mind my companion of evil and sin?" He said. "Let us start with… A bunny." I said thoughtfully. "A bunny?" He half screamed. He looked at me with concern thinking that I had officially lost it. "Yes a bunny. We shall her turn into one." "Ahhh… but how?" "I cannot believe I am going to say this but we need some assistance. And fast. We shall call those blood trader twins. They can help us I think."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOT **THEM!"** "Yes THEM! We NEED them. They are the only one's that can REALLY help us." "FINE!" "Night!" I crawled into my bed turned off my lamp and smirked to myself, "You're in for one hell of a year Granger!" And with that I fell into a deep sleep. "Okay Weasley's I understand that we don't get along but I'm a sucker for a dramatic exit and you two sure made one hell of an exit in fifth year, so will you PLEASE help me?" I hated the fact that I was begging to two of the WEASLEYS! God my life really is screwed up. Fred and George were mumbling to each other and every so often I could pick out things like: "see him begging?" "Probably lying" "could hurt someone" "used for revenge" Finally they turned and looked at Draco and said together, "Why should we help a prat like you Malfoy?" "I told you: I admire the dramatic exit you two left in my fifth year." "Yes but you see Malfoy we don't believe you." Fred (?) said. I swear I can't tell them apart. "Okay you want the truth? I'll tell you the truth. The truth is that I'm tired of people –namely Granger- giving me shit. She just acts sooooo smart and sooooo perfect and it is sooooo annoying. So will you help me?" I pleaded once more. "Dummy say so." "So?" "HA! DUMMY!" "Really George? With every brilliant thing you have come up with you take a very serious moment and pull something out of your arse?" George just grinned ear to ear. "Fine we will help you…" Fred said finally.

Hermione's point of view:  
"Oh my God, Ginny I swear your hair got more towards a brown over the summer what did you do to it?" My best girlfriend just laughed and said, "I have done nothing to my hair I swear to Merlin. Besides Mione you are so blonde anymore you yourself. You more light brown too. OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING CHOCOLATE! YAY!" Ginny exclaimed while she just grinned ear to ear for no reason. "Gin have you had any caffeine yet today?" "Nope!" "She said simply as she bounce up and down on my bed. "Well come on then." It's scary; Ginny is bouncing off the walls hyper until she has coffee at breakfast, after that she's a normal human being. Unless it's a Monday…. Note to anyone who is listening and cares: NEVER and I repeat NEVER speak to Ginny on a Monday until she has her caffeine. She will bite your head off. Anyway moving on, we were just about to leave my room in the heads' dorm when I heard a small _tap tap tap _on my window. I let the owl in; it flew in my room, dropped my letter, and flew out again in one graceful movement. The envelope to my letter said:

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger_

_North Side of the Heads' Dorm_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to know what the letter was about and how did this person know I was on the north side of the dorm. The inside read:

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I am so pleased to tell you that my best friend, whom I haven't seen in AGES-Amethyst-, stopped by yesterday with Brian right after we got home from bringing you to the train station. Do you remember Brian? He was like your boyfriend when you were four. It was sooooo cute! Anyway Amy and I got talking and well Hermione…. YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! Isn't it exciting? OH I will have to get planning if this is going to happen on time! You will be getting married two weeks after home from that horrid school that teaches you a bunch of shit that isn't real. I just cannot believe you're going to be a Hollow! AHH!_

_Hugs, Kisses, and Love,_

_Mum_

And then… I felt like I was going to puke.

Ginny's point of view:

I watched as Hermione read the letter. I watch her facial expression change from happy to panic stricken to disgust to horror. As soon her face went sheet white I started pulling her towards the lavatory because with as fast as her face lost colour there was no way she wasn't going to be sick. No sooner did we get to the bathroom did Hermione collapse in front of the toilet and loose everything she ate the day before. "Are you okay? Do you want talk about it?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm alright but I can't talk about it." She picked up the letter and handed it to me. I read the letter four times and the lines: '_Anyway Amy and I got talking and well Hermione…. YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! You will be getting married two weeks after you get home from that horrid school that teaches you a bunch of shit that isn't real.' _Sixteen times.

Hermione's point of view:

"MARRIED?" "Mhm..." was all I said. "HORRID SCHOOL THAT TEACHES US SHIT THAT ISN'T EVEN REAL? IS SHE MAD?" "Ginny… I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM HE'S A BIGGER ARSE THAN MALFOY!" "Hermione is that even possible?" "HEYYYY!" We hear Malfoy whine from down the hall. Ginny and I rolled our eyes and went back to our room. It was great that Dumbledore was letting the Heads' have roommates this year. Naturally I chose Ginny and _Precious Pureblood _as I like to call him picked none other than Blaise Zabini.


	3. A Party to Remember

Ginny's POV

"So Mione, when's your birthday?" "Five days, why?" "Just wondering." And with that I left to go see Dumbledore to get a say so, and an all-day pass for me. Of course he said yes right away and I went straight to the Three Broomsticks to ask Madame Ros (e) merta if we could use her pub for the party. As soon as I asked she agreed saying how a good party was something we all needed. I thanked her and headed back to the dorm. The next five days were uneventful except for Dumbledore telling my that I had to invite everyone including the Slytherins. He said, "Now Miss Weasley I trust that you are inviting EVERYONE in both yours and Miss Granger's years will be invited am I correct?" "If I said only people we get along with-""Then I would have to cancel Miss Granger's party I'm afraid." "Which is why everyone in mine AND Hermione's year will receive an invite." "Very well Miss Weasley. You may go, and if I can do anything to help please let me know." "Well there is one thing…" "Yes Miss Weasley?" "Well you see she-" I was interrupted by Snape bursting in screaming "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!" like a banshee and I made sure I got a video of him rolling around on the ground screaming like a little girl before Dumbledore said to me, "Ahhh… Miss Weasley why don't you go shop for more supplies and we shall finish this after dinner." "Yes Headmaster." I have fifteen more minutes before I have to go get Mione when none other then a tipsy Draco Ferret Malfoy walked into the Three Broomsticks. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" "I…I….I wazzzzzzzzzz inviiiiiiiiiteddddd ." He said slowly and very slurred. Malfoy and I went back and forth for ten minutes while I finished decorating but by the time it was time to get Mione I was happy to leave because I was fed up with Malfoy. I knew right where Hermione was –in Professor Dumbledore's office (thanks to my brilliant plan to have him keep her busy with fake Head Girl stuff). By the time I convinced Hermione that the Head Girl stuff was indeed fake she left with me. And by with me I mean I was pulling on her arm harder than she was pulling away from me therefore I practically dragged her through Hogsmede to the Three Broomsticks for her party. Once we got there most everybody that said they were coming was there and having fun. Once Hermione got what this was she was mad… until I sorta kinda spiked her drink enough to make her let loose a little. To let her have some fun. Before I knew it she was downing shot of Fire whiskey in shots to shots with Malfoy. When I asked Blaise what they were at I expected a small number but no he looked at me calmly and says, "43 but don't worry they did this last night to. They are really funny drunks together." "43?" I gaped. _Damn. New found respect for Hermione Granger. The girl can hold down her liquor. _I moved on not wanted to see who vomited first cause to me that's all shots to shots was. Three hours later I found both of them in the bathroom heads in a toilet. Not separate toilets, one toilet. At that point I was concerned for my friend but I realized I was doing all the worrying Hermione usually does so I decided that shots to shots was a good thing at the moment. Being competitive I chose somebody to go against that I knew I would be able to beat –Ronald Bilius Weasley. He was out after four shots and I needed more but shots to shots wasn't my thing so I just took straight shots.

Hermione's POV

I felt his hand grab my hair from me as I continued to vomit. It was like it was romantic or anything but we were drunk so what the hell right? Once I had thrown up the rest of whatever the hell was in my stomach. I pulled my head out of the toilet sat with my back against one of the stall walls facing Draco. Out of nowhere I felt to hands on my face and then soft lips crushing against my own. The kiss was full of some emotion but my brain was to fucked up to care, so I kissed him back. I traced my tongue along his bottom lip as his demanded entrance to my mouth. I gratefully granted it. All too soon he pulled away and said, "Why don't we find somewhere else to finish this with a little more room." "Okay." He stood up, helped me up, and pulled me around in shadows looking for some places with more room as he described. About five minutes later he was pulling me upstairs to where the rooms were. As soon as we got to the top of the stairs he spun me around and pinned me against a wall and kissed me again. We stood there for around five minutes then he picked me up and carried me into the closest room. Once the door was close he started pulling at the hem of my shirt then I realized he was unbuttoning my shirt. Normally I would have stopped him seeing as technically I was engaged but seeing

as I was drunk and I really hate my fiancée I didn't. If this was what I get for drinking then shit I should drink more often. I don't care if I slept with Malfoy, we were having fun. Plus we couldn't remember shit when we woke up.

XxXxXx_ Next Day_ XxXxXx

Draco's POV:

I honestly expected Hermione to be gone once I woke up, but she wasn't. She was there laying on her side her head in her hand looking at me. Not glaring or scolding just looking. I rolled over and mimicked her. We sat there in a comfortable silence for ten minutes until the Weaselette and Seamus Finnigan burst in, the same way Hermione and I burst in here the night before.

Hermione's POV:

Seamus pulled Ginny towards the bed where Draco and I still lay. He sat down right on Draco's foot. Draco looked at Seamus then at me. I put a finger up to my lips telling him to be quiet. "Wha cha doooooooooooooing?" I asked in a completely innocent voice. Seamus jumped and Ginny screamed, "HOLY SHIT MIONE!" as Draco rolled on the bed howling with laughter. It was then me and Ginny realized two things. One: not many people had ever seen Draco Malfoy actually laugh, and two: Draco and I were in bed together, naked. At that Ginny grabbed Seamus by the wrist and pulled him out of the room Draco still roaring in the background. Once our door was closed I looked at Draco again. He was catching his breath as I rolled back over. "You know Hermione, last night was fun… Maybe hating each other has gotten a bit…. I don't know old?" "Yeah it really kinda has hasn't it? What I don't understand is why you hated me. I mean up until third year I hadn't ever done anything to you." We sat in silence and I expected him to get up and walk out but he didn't. he stayed and after about five minutes he said, "I never hated you. Ever. I only acted like I did because if I didn't consequences would be bad at home. Actually I always found you quite attractive to be honest." "Really? Even when my hair looked like I stuck my finger in an electrical socket?" "Even when your hair looked like you stuck your finger in an electrical socket." He said as he hugged me. Draco. Malfoy. Hugged. Me. Hermione. Mudblood. Granger. "Draco do mind if I ask, how bad were the consequences at home if you didn't act like an ass towards me, my friends, and every other muggle born in the school?" I felt him flinch and I didn't expect him to answer but he surprised me yet again. All he said was, "Horrible…" I felt him sit up and he saw he put his back to me. It was a few minutes until I saw the pure white scars on his already pale skin. I felt all the colour drain from my face. "They beat you? Wh—How could they? Their own son!" "Don't blame my mother… she tried to stop him more than once. Each time she ended up in St. Mungos. That's why she had me stay at Blaise's for the summer every time I came home. She would come visit me there. Make some excuse to go out for something to come see me, always accio-ing what she said she went out for so she hadn't lied. We were both always beaten for lying to him." I sat there completely shocked for a moment before I pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around his waist. We sat there for ten minutes and when I thought he had fallen back asleep he turned his head and looked at me his nose against mine, "Hermione?" "Hmmm?" "Will you go out with me?" I smiled and thought, _Fuck Brian! I hate him! And I think I really like Draco!_ "I'd love too." I said as I kissed him. "We really should head back to the castle you know? People are going to be asking questions." I said. "You're right. Let's go." He said as he pulled on his pants and just about handed me my bra when he stopped and looked at the tag and noticed the "D". "Damn Mione." Was all he said. "Yes now may I have that back or were gunna carry it around with you?" I teased as he handed it to me. "No I'm not gunna carry your bra with me but," he said as he spotted my panties, "these I will." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as I slid on my skirt without even arguing thinking I would just go up to our dorm and grab some clean ones when I glanced at the clock and noticed I would barely make it to class on time just from where we were at the time. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath. "I heard that." Draco said for right behind me. "Can I please I have my panties back I won't have time to go grab a new pair?" "Hmmm new mw think about no." "Pleeeeeeeease?" I begged "Nope you'll have to go without. See you in Transfiguration." He said as he kissed me and left. "Ugh." Since I knew he wasn't coming back I headed to Transfiguration and since I was late I took the only open seat in the very back. When I opened the door I saw everyone turn around I felt my face turn really hot I ducked my head and took my seat. McGonagall was later than I was so I didn't get in trouble but no sooner do I sit down that Draco gets up and makes the kid next to me move so he could sit next to me. Honestly as rude as it was it was pretty funny. As he sat down McGonagall walked in and started on about how to transfigure mice into tables. I had already read how to do this so naturally I tuned her out past then, when I felt a hand high on my inner right thigh and the only way a hand be there and have skin contact was if it was up my skirt. I turned to smack Draco's are when I realized he was tracing something. M-e-e-t. M-e. B-y. T-h-e. B-l-a-c-k. L-a-k-e. A-t. M-i-d-n-i-g-h-t. T-o-n-i-g-h-t. I looked at him and grabbed two notebooks out of my bag and muttered, _"Nexus Scriptum." _(Author's note: meaning: writing connection.) I handed one notebook to Draco and he looked at me funny. I rolled my eyes opened his book and mine and wrote in mine; _Mia: ~See what I write in my book you can see in yours.~ _He looked at my book to his and saw that indeed my '_See what I write in my book you can see in yours' _was now in his book as well. He looked at my and slowly wrote, _Draco: ~So? Will you meet me by the Lake tonight?~ _Back to me. _Mia: ~Of course I will come. Why would I not?~ Draco: ~ I don't know you just didn't answer me when I asked.~ Mia: ~Sorry.~ Draco: ~It's okay.~ Mia: ~Okay we probably should stop before we get caught~ Draco: ~Because God forbid you get caught doing something you're not supposed to.~ Mia: ~LOL~ Draco: ~What's 'LOL'?~ Mia: ~It means Laugh Out Loud. That was if you're in class or doing something where you shouldn't be talking it lets the person you are talking to in your notebook know you think what they said was funny.~ Draco: ~Ohhhhhh….. I knew that….~ Mia: ~I'm sure you did Draco. Okay I'm closing and locking this up now okay?~ Draco: ~Okay Mia. Bye.~ Mia: ~Bye Draco.~_


	4. So You Can Sing?

**So You Sing?**

XxXxXx_ After Classes _xXxXxX

"Hey Ginny, do you see my IPod anywhere?" I asked as I threw myself to the floor to look under my bed. As smart as I am I cannot my room completely clean, therefore I lose a lot of things.

"You're Ihuh?" she asked looking up from her book giving me a look that clearly said 'I-was-born-in-the-wizarding-world-I-have-no-fucking-clue-what-an-Ipod-is-let-alone-where-it-is-at'.

"Ugh, never mind." I groaned as I continued to crawl around on the floor looking for it.

"Hermione?" she questioned.

"Yes?" 

"Are you a witch?"

"I'm here at Hogwarts aren't I?"

"Then _Accio_ it, Miss Smartest-Witch-of-Her-Age."

"Ohhhhhh… _Accio IPod!"_ And right away my IPod zoomed out from under my bedspread and into my hand…. Almost.

"OW!" Ginny yelped as my IPod flew right by my hand and hit her in the square on the head, "Now I completely understand why you don't play Quidditch, you can't catch worth a fuck." She grumbled as she rubbed her head and closed her book.

"Ha. Ha, very funny. Now I have a date tonight. Are you going to keep mocking my catching skills or are you going to help me get ready?" I asked already knowing the answer. I walked over to the dresser and plugged in my IPod and started shuffling though my songs.

"Date? With who? Oh who CARES! Of course I'll help 'Mione!" She gushed as I finished creating a long play list for us to listen to while we got to work.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_All cause I was making out with your friend_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having to much fun _

I got up and closed my door most of the way and sat down and _Accio'_d my flat iron, and plugged it in.

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly _

_I just need to be a little crazy_

As soon as the iron was hot I pulled a brush through my frizzy hair and clipped most of it and handed Ginny the iron and she got to work on my hair both of us singing and she worked.

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want to do is mess around_

_And I don't really care about _

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_But now_

_Whoa_

_What the hell_

_So what if I go out on a million dates _

_You never call or listen to me anyway _

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong_

_I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want to do is mess around_

_And I don't care about _

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_Whoa_

_What the hell_

_La la la la la la_

_Whoa whoa_

_La la la la la la_

_Whoa whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with you head_

_When I'm messing with you in bed _

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want to do is mess around_

_And I don't care about _

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_Whoa_

_What the hell_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La _

No sooner did the song end do Ginny and I burst out into giggles for no reason what so ever. About forty-five minutes later Ginny finished my hair and was very impressed with her work.

"So where are you and this date of yours going tonight?" She asked waggling her eyebrows. I laughed at the sight and soon she joined in with me. After I re-caught my breath I said, "Black Lake." We talked and giggled for about an hour more when a new Rihanna song (with an extremely exaggerated intro) came on as I put my hair up in a high pony-tail. I tossed Ginny a brush and her shredded T-shirt and we both changed into them and were dancing around our room like strippers singing_ S&M _by Rihanna.

_Na-na-na, come on_

_Na-na-na, come on_

_Na-na-na-na-na, come on_

_Na-na-na_

_Come on, come on, come on _

_Na-na-na-na, come on_

_Na-na-na, come on_

_Na-na-na-na-na, come on _

_Na-na-na_

_Come on, come on, come on, _

_Na-na-na-na_

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh )_

_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure (Oh oh ohh ohh ohh)_

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more (Oh oh ohh ohh ohh) _

_Cause I may be bad _

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may_

_Break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

At that moment Draco walked to my room to see what the noise what and could see me and ginny clearly since my door was half open.

_Cause I may be bad _

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care _

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may_

_Break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na-na-na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on, _

_I like it-like it (Na-na) _

_Come on, come on, come on,_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more (Oh ohh) _

_Cause I may be bad _

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may_

_Break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na-na-na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on, _

_I like it-like it (Na-na)_

_Come on, come on, come on,_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M _

_Ohh, I love the feeling you bring _

_To me, oh you turn me on _

_It's exactly what I've been _

_Yearning for, give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir _

_Make my body say ah ah ah_

_I like it-like it_

_Cause I may be bad _

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may_

_Break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na-na-na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on, _

_I like it-like it (Na-na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

Ginny and I had just finished getting me ready when we hear the Clock Tower chime for midnight. I thanked her probably around a hundred times before I ran out the door and headed to the Black Lake.

"Draco? Where are you?" I heard a slight thump in the near distance and nearly had a heart attack when Draco and up behind me and whispered in my ear, "_Cause I may be bad _

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may_

_Break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me" _I shivered with desire and turned around and closed the very small distance between our lips and immediately beseeched entrance to his mouth which he granted. I wasn't long before we were rolling on the ground each letting out moans of gusto. When we our mouths broke apart Draco's mouth kept returning to a few spots on my neck on my collarbone sucking and nipping. Hours upon hours we were out there, and I was pretty sure I was sporting quite a few hickeys. It was probably around three in the morning before Draco and I went back to the castle for the night. Whe I got in I saw that ginny was asleep and I was very careful not to wake her as I went to the bathroom to inspect my body to see how much I would have to cover up the next morning. I flipped on the light the pulled my shirt over my head and looked at myself, and the first thing I noticed was the bright red hickey at the hollow of my throat. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day. '_Eighty-two days til Christmas break Hermione. You can do this. One day at a time.'_ I thought to myself as I crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Author's note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**NOT A CHAPTER!**_

Hey guys Langston here. I was just popping in to say thank you to everyone who's read my story and is sticking with it, and sorry I've been slow with updates. I have two infant twins in the house and I'm only seventeen so I also have to stay in and caught up in school and everything. So once again sorry. Also please please please feel free to send me a PM and let me know what you think on the story but also if you have any ideas on turns of events or whatever. Oh and also check out my sister's/my youtube page we have a little fan fiction thingy going on there too and we have I think four parts up to that and I'm updating that whenever I can as well. On there, there are also two videos titled "YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE" and "MORE SINSHINE FOR YOU" the girl in the green shirt is me, the other is my little sister Carlee, and yes we are still that insane. I take pride in that. Sorry I'm kind of rambling here but that probably due to lack of sleep, but I also only need like five hundred words then I can put a beta profile out, cause I'll totally have time to that too… . . but I'll also be able to get someone to beta my story as well (woo hoo cause my older sister quit on me [wow in a way I just made my family sound kinda big. Then again I guess I kind of is. Let's see, there's: my older brother- Skylier my older sister- Shelby then me {Langston} and my twin {younger my seven minutes} Cassidy then my little sister- Carlee then my adoptive little brother- Jacob, and now I have twins of my own. Damn my house must be like expanded by magic or something cause with everyone, including my boyfriend, twins, and parents there are eleven of us… holy shit I never realized that.) Okay I'm rambling again and really should go.. Oh one more thing Alexaviera. is one of these most AMAZING fan fiction writers I've seen! She has two youtube pages of fan fiction – Alexaviera. and DracoHermionesMate. Both are totally awesome. So once again please please please review and let me know you're thoughts. And now since you have read through my constant rambling I supposed you deserve a reward so I'll give you a preview of the next chapter.

"_GET BACK HERE MUD-BLOOD!" He shrieked as I ran faster down the hallway away from him. I knew had an extremely bad temper, but I never thought he'd come after my physically again. How foolish of me. _

"_THAT THIG DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE SOMEWHAT ALIVE FOR EVEN ANOTHER SECOND!" I pushed my legs faster and harder knowing I had to get away, all the while wondering what in the name of Merlin he was on about. Finally I came to the seventh floor corridor and made my way past the Come and Go Room waiting to be able to get in, knowing I didn't have much time, not knowing what he was on about, but somehow knowing it was matter of life or death, and desperately needing somewhere to hide for a while. Finally it appeared and I burst in to an extremely cluttered room and found a nice cubby hole that wasn't extremely small but big enough Draco would have been able to fit, but small enough that my follower couldn't have found me, nor gotten in, but just to be safe I pulled one of the many white sheets over the entrance to my hole and sat for a moment as blackness spotted my view, and soon I was unconscious. _

Let me know you're thoughts, what you think is going on and why. ~~~Langston xxx


	6. Bad Dreams and CoverUp

**Bad Dreams and Cover-Up**

Hermione's POV:

"_Draco, where are you?" I called into the big, empty mansion. _

"_In the study, love." I walked up the winding stairs and down a long corridor to the study, "I have something to tell you." _

_"What is it?" he asked looking at me with concern etching upon his pale face._

"_I'm pregnant…"_

"Really?"

"_No I'm fucking joking," I said with a blank face, "Yes really!" _

"_I'm going to be a dad?" _

"_You're going to be a daddy." He stood there looking at me from behind the desk and I half expected him to walk out or throw me out, but what I did not expect was his strong arms circling my waist, picking me up and twirling me around, his wonderful laugh filling the air._

"_So this Mudblood whore's pregnant is she Draco?" a cold voice asked from outside the door. Lucius Malfoy. Well fuck my life. _

"_As a matter of fact Hermione is pregnant, and it's my baby and you can get the fucking hell out of my house NOW!"_

"Avada Kedavra!_" a jet of green light flew from Lucius' wand and hit Draco, my Draco, my baby's father, square in the chest and he fell to the ground dead as I screamed and started sobbing. Then all at once one of Lucius' hands was over my mouth keeping my screams muffled and once around my waist as he picked me up and carried me out of my own home. _

I woke with a start, covered on my own sweat and tears, feeling a bit nauseas, with Ginny's kind and concerned face looking at me down at me.

"Holy shit 'Mione! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. A little sick to my stomach but fine."

"Yeah and I'm a Muggle. Your covered in tears and sweat and you didn't hold still at all in your sleep. What. Happened?"

"It was just a bad dream Gin, nothing to worry about. What time is it?"

"Umm.. Okay… I still don't believe you but we have twenty minutes until breakfast." I got up with my sheet wrapped around my body and went into mine and Ginny's bathrrom where I turned on the water for a bath.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna take a bath, will you poke your head in and tell me when we have ten minutes til breakfast?"

"Sure."

Draco's POV:

"So Draco, when are we getting that thing to turn Granger into that rabbit?" my best friend and roommate asked me.

Oh fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. I SO forgot about that… Hermione would KILL me… "I don't know Blaise, those blood traitor twins said they had to invent this for us so I don't know how long it will take."

"Well it better be soon cause I don't want to wait anymore. I think it would be funny to see her stomp up the stairs when she's a fluffy ass bunny." Blaise mused. "So where were you last night?"

Oh fuck now he's got to question that. Fuck.

"Heads duty stuff. Boring shit. Nothing interesting to tell you." I lied smoothly.

"Mhm or you off shagging some girl by the looks of the hickey on your wrist."

"What? Oh shit how am I supposed to hide that?" I yelled cursing Hermione mentally, because I know she knew I wouldn't be able to hide that.

"So who was she?"

"Just some random Hufflepuff. What? Just because I'm Head Boy means I can't go off and have meaningless sex with some girl?"

"No it's just good to have the old Draco back."

"Thanks.. I think?"

Ginny's POV:

I was running around my room getting dressed and ready for the lessons that were today when I found a curious little red book. Not knowing what it was I opened it and trust me I wish I never had.

_August 2__nd_

_James came back for me again last night. Now my mum's married but they both have like some sort of agreement or something that they can cheat, I've never understood it but oh well. I don't like the guy my mum's sleeping with now. Honestly I really fucking hate him. According to him because he's sleeping with my mum he has the right to do whatever the bloody hell he wants with me. And last night he wanted a helpless child. He found a dress of mine that I had had since I was four; I wore it to my Aunt Jessica's wedding, and enlarged it so it would fit me now. I want to tell my mum, but I can't. I hate my family. Yeah everyone at Hogwarts thinks I love them, but I don't. They're like Harry's Aunt and Uncle; they lock up all my school things in a closet so I can't get anything done for school. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if I ran away. It's not like they really care anyway so I can't get anything done for school. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if I ran away. It's not like they really care anyway. If they did my mum would dump the low life that she's sleeping with and raping me. As for dad what does it matter he's never home and if he is he's drunk. I think I might talk to Dumbledore this year see if there is any chance I could get out of there; or even better see if I was adopted. I think James is coming again._

_Mione xx_

Horror struck through me. I had always thought Hermione had like the perfect family, and with reading just that one entry I had to put that little red book down. That was obviously a diary that wasn't meant to be read by anyone, especially not me. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt a little drop hit the back of my hand. I looked at the clock and realized it was time for me to get Mione out so I did.

Hermione's POV:

After Ginny got me out of the bath I took out cover up and began placing it over the fifteen, and counting, hickeys Draco had given me the night before. Then I got really nauseas again so I fell down in front of the toilet and threw up. Surprising I felt instantly better and walked out of the bathroom to get changed.

XxXxXx_Three Days Later_xXxXxX

After following the same patter of getting up in to morning and puking I was fed up and decided to go see Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing after lessons. I was just walking out of double Potions and said goodbye to Harry and Ron telling them I had a few things to do as Head Girl. I had just turned a corner about to head into a shortcut to the Hospital Wing when I saw my path was blocked by none other than Lucius Malfoy. One third of me considered going around him, but the rest screamed RUN! So that's what I did.

"GET BACK HERE MUDBLOOD!" He shrieked as I ran faster down the hallway away from him. I knew he had an extremely bad temper, but I never thought he'd come after my physically again. How foolish of me.

"THAT THING DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE SOMEWHAT ALIVE FOR EVEN ANOTHER SECOND!" I pushed my legs faster and harder knowing I had to get away, all the while wondering what in the name of Merlin he was on about. Finally I came to the seventh floor corridor and made my way past the Come and Go Room waiting to be able to get in, knowing I didn't have much time, not knowing what he was on about, but somehow knowing it was matter of life or death, and desperately needing somewhere to hide for a while. Finally it appeared and I burst in to an extremely cluttered room and found a nice cubby hole that wasn't extremely small but big enough Draco would have been able to fit, but small enough that my follower couldn't have found me, nor gotten in, but just to be safe I pulled one of the many white sheets over the entrance to my hole and sat for a moment as blackness spotted my view, and soon I was unconscious. I don't know how long I was out by I heard muttering of, "Where is she? Is she okay? What did the bastard do to her?" I knew it wasn't Harry or Ron the voice was to rough and angry. And I knew for a fact it wasn't Ginny because this voice was 100% male. I gripped my wand tight and inched the sheet away from the hole to reveal a panicking Draco Malfoy. Relief flooded through me as I tried to stand up but realized I was to weak so I simply said, "If you're looking for me I'm here, I'm fine, and I was just pursued by your bat shit crazy ass father." I watched his face light up like a child on Christmas as he heard my voice. He walked over to where I was and helped me up saying I should go to the Hospital Wing just in case. 

"I was on my way there when your father showed up actually." As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted them. I didn't need him worrying about me. I was fine. There was nothing wrong right?

"What? Why? Are you okay?" he asked panicking again.

"I told you I'm fine just the past four days I've woken up, thrown up, and then was fine, and I wanted to know why."

"Then to Madam Pomfrey we go!" he laced his fingers with mine and walked with me all the way to the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Granger? Mister Malfoy? What are you two doing here?" I sighed and explained to her what was happening each morning and she instructed me to lay on a bed while she went and got a few things. I did as I was told as I looked to Draco kind of scared about what she was going to tell me. She came back with a glass of what looked like grape jelly but a lighter colour. She asked me to life my shirt to reveal my stomach and I did so. She took a fat popsicle stick looking thing and spread whatever it was in the glass over my stomach and I flinched at how cold it was. She told us to wait a three minutes until it dried. She walked away to mend the arm of a poor second year who broke his arm playing Quidditch. No sooner did she finish did she come back and just as the jelly/paste crap dried and turned an ugly red colour. She looked at the paste, sighed, then smiled as she wiped it off.

"Well?" Draco asked obviously getting impatient. "What's wrong with her?"

Madam Pomfrey just smiled and looked at me and said, "Congratulations Miss Granger. You're pregnant."


	7. What If?

**What If No Matter What You Say No One Believes You?**

Ron's POV:

"Hey Harry?" I asked with a slightly amused tone to my voice. Harry looked up from his Potions essay, "Yes?"

"Come here," I hissed as he slid out of his chair by the fire, in the Common Room.

"Who's that? With Malfoy? She's kinda hot..."

"I thought you were in love with Hermione AND Lavender!" he half screamed at me.

"Okay one:" I slapped him on the back of the head, "two: SHHHHHHH, and three," I slapped him on the back of the head again.

"Well let's find out whose Malfoy's mystery girl is, and find out what they're up to," He called from over his shoulder one foot out of the Common Room already.

Hermione's POV:

And there was that nauseas feeling I was becoming so used too.

"Pregnant? What the fuck is are you smoking because I swear to GOD it's gone to your head!" I screeched, regretting it immediately.

"Language Ms. Granger! And I have 'been smoking' nothing, you are indeed pregnant. By the look on your face I think it's safe to say this was not planned?"

"No not at all." I said in a small voice. _Well fuck, there is my worst fear just thrown at me. Here you go. This is what you get for having sex. Bitch please if I knew I was going to get pregnant at seventeen do you think I would have had sex with the Slytherin Sex God?_

"Well I'll leave you to it, you're free to go. I want to see you in two weeks, is that understood Ms. Granger? Two weeks, no exception. And congratulations again. A baby really can be a blessing even at your age, if you're just willing to accept it." She smiled at me again then bustled away. Then I turned to Draco to see him just staring, no glaring, at me.

"Draco? Are you okay?" I asked as I lifted a hand to put on his cheek.

"Whose is it?" he asked in a hard, cold voice. Just like his father's in me dream earlier that week.

"What?" _I couldn't have heard that right. He didn't just ask me who my baby's father is, did he?_

"Whose. Baby. Is. It?" he asked in that same cold voice.

"Whose baby do you think it is Draco?" I asked testing to see if he would really think I cheated on him.

"Not mine." He said finally, standing up and just about walking out the Hospital Wing doors when I called, "Yes it is! Now get back here and help me! I can't do this by myself Malfoy!" he continued walking out of the room, and walking farther and farther out of my life, my baby's life. _Shit!_

Draco's POV:

_Well at least I don't have to worry about that baby. It can't be mine. Every time I have ever penetrated her in those soft, warm, usually wet, curls to such a warm center. And oh God the things that woman can do with her tongue—DRACO! SNAP OUT OF IT! It's shouldn't matter I was always protected, which means Granger has been getting around. _ I thought as I walked out of the Hospital Wing. Just as I reached the door I heard her call, "Yes it is! Now get back here and help me! I can't do this by myself Malfoy!" but I didn't go back. I couldn't. If she really was telling the truth, _not likely,_ then that's why my father was after her and I needed to talk to my mum. I walked briskly, numbly to the Owlery and walked around it til I found Kayla. I pulled out a piece of parchment and quill to write to my mum. On the envelope I wrote the words;

_**MUM ONLY!**_

_**URGENT!**_

_Mum,_

_I need your help. As soon as I done writing this I'm going straight to Dumbledore I swear but I need you to come up to the school ASAP._

_Love,_

_Draco_

And I meant it, as soon as I saw Kayla off I sprinted to the headmaster's office, and explained what happened with my father.

Hermione's POV:

"Hey 'Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked coming out of the shadows followed by Harry.

"Oh I'm just bloody brilliant Ronald. And yourself?" I asked with a hard bite to my voice. Apparently it was enough to make them both back off. _Good. I don't feel like being interrogated by my ex best friend/ boyfriend and best guy friend._ "I'm stressed, but that's really none of your fucking concern Ronald! You gave up that right when you cheated on me with that slag of a girlfriend you have! Now move!" and with that I pushed through them and ran all the way to my dorm room. I just cried and cried to the point I was crying but there were no tears flowing. It was then I realized I had what I always told my mum I wanted: a baby.

Draco's POV:

PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! We need your help." I bellowed as I burst in Dumbledore's office.

"We?" my professor asked me calmly despite how I just entered.

"Yes we. Me and my girlfriend..." _Hermione? My girlfriend?_

"I see. Who is the girl, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I… I don't know if she wants anyone to know even you Headmaster, sorry. But it's about my father. He was here maybe an hour and a half ago, attacked and tried to kill my girlfriend. Apparently he doesn't approve of her, like I honestly care, but she passed out after my father chased her Merlin knows how far. So after I found her in the Room of Requirement we went to Madame Pomfrey, for two reasons. 1) The obvious she passed out and 2) she said that's where she was headed when she was chased by Lucius."

"And why was she going to the Hospital Wing?"

"She didn't say."

"And what did Madame Pomfrey say?"

"That my girlfriend is pregnant. And now she saying the baby's mine." I stated getting annoyed.

"Is it, Mr. Malfoy?"

"NO! It can't be. Every time we've… you know… she's not only taken the potion, but also used a muggle remedy… the pill? Oh Merlin… there was her birthday…"

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked in his annoyingly calm voice.

"What happened? She challenged me to shots to shots; we got drunk, and had sex! That's what happened!"

"I'll owl you mother, have her come up to the school when she can. I'll discuss this further with-"

"She's already on her way. I sent her an owl before I came here."

"Okay I'll talk to her when she gets here. Then I will bring her to your dorm for you to talk to her."

"Okay… what do I do until then?"

"Go and find your girlfriend. I know you most likely left her alone in the Hospital Wing by herself. She probably feels like you were walking out on her and the baby, that you wanted nothing to do either of them. She is just as scared, if not more so, than you are. She can't do this alone. Not at her age."

"Okay," I said in a small voice, as I got up to leave. I walked slowly back to the Heads' Dorm, letting everything Dumbledore said to me sink in. As I walked into the common room I heard gut-wrenching sobs that I knew had to be Hermione's. _Shit that's sound is my entire fault, for walking out like I did. Oh god… _I walked up the stairs to Hermione's room and knocked. The sobs let up a little when she got up and opened the door.

"Hermione? Baby doll?" _SLAM!_ "Hermione! Come on! Open up, let me explain!"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY, _MALFOY__**!**_"

"No Hermione! I want you to hear me out! I'm sorry!"

"I'm listening…"

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking when I walked away. Not about how you would feel when I asked you who's baby it is, about how scared you were and still are. Nothing except how freaked out I was. I'm sorry. I want to do this right." Silence… "Please Hermione."

"Draco this is no longer about me and you. You can't get some wild hair up your ass one day and go fuck some random Hufflepuff. There is a baby in the middle of this now," she said as she opened her door and let me in. "You have to think about your actions and how it will effect him or her one day, and I don't think you know how to do that." I hugged her and said, "I know I have to think first now, and I know it will be hard for me, but I meant it when I said I wanted to do this right. I want to be a father to that baby, and I want be a hell of a better one than my dad was to me. Give me a chance. Just one. Please."

"Okay," she said softly as she wiped her face with her sleeve, getting most of the make-up off that had run down her face from crying.

"Hey, baby, my mum is on her way here. By now she has to at least be in talking with Dumbledore."

"WHAT?" she screamed jumping from her bed to do whatever.

"Draco, darling? Are you here?" I heard my mum's musical voice float up the stairs.

"Yes, I'll be down in one minute mum!" I turned to Hermione and said, "I'll be downstairs. Since my mum is here I think we should tell her."

"NO! Absolutely not!" 

"Hermione she was in the same position as us with me when she was our age. She may be able to help us." I stated logically. Hermione always listens to logic. I smirked at the thought.

"I…N… fine. FINE! We can tell her! Go downstairs and see her for a minute while I get changed, okay?"

"Okay, baby. I'll see you in a few." I moved, kissed her cheek, and flew down the stairs to greet my mother.

"Hi honey!" my mum exclaimed as soon as she saw a glimpse of my platinum blonde hair.

"Hi Mum!" I said with false excitement. Don't get me wrong I love my mum and I _am _glad to see her; just not under the circumstances.

"What's wrong? You letter scared me," just as she finished Hermione crept the bottom of the stairs.

"Am I interrupting? I can go ba—"

"No, no darling you're fine. Now what was your letter about Draco?" Mum spoke to Hermione and then me.

"Well, you see… I don't… I'm so sorry Mum." I faltered. _How am I supposed to tell my mum that her only son fucked up in the biggest way possible?_ I looked to 'Mione for support, help, something.

"You obviously don't know where to start, am I correct?" I nodded. "Right, then start with introductions. Who's this lovely young woman?" my mother looked at me expectantly.

"I'm Head Girl."

"My girlfriend." Hermione and I spoke together. My mum raised one perfect eyebrow in question to the both of us.

"I'm Head Girl and Draco's girlfriend. Hi, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Please call me Narcissa or Cissy. Anything but 'Mrs. Malfoy'. I despise the name almost as much as I despise my husband."

"Okay… Cissy…" Hermione tested.

"Thank you dear. Now, Draco. LETTER!"

"Father was here. Found Hermione alone in a corridor. Chased her all the way to the Room of Requirement, where she fainted, trying to murder her. I took her to Madame Pomfrey once she woke up and I found her. Then Madame Pomfrey said she… said she was…" I sputtered, and was on the verge of tears. I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't force the words out. Hermione laced her fingers with mine and gently pulled, silently asking me to join her on the sofa. I gestured for my mother to sit as well. She did, and once she sat she put one hand on my knee and wrapped her other arm around my shoulders.

"Hermione's what, honey? You know you can tell me," I shook my head. "Of course you can."

"I think Draco means he physically can't. What he's trying to tell you is that I'm..." she looked at me as if for permission, I nodded, "I'm pregnant."

Hermione's POV:

We sat in silence, each holding out breath for a different reason. Me, for what Narcissa would about me being pregnant, Draco for what his mother would say to him and Cissy for being told she was going to be a grand mum at 34.

"Mum?" Draco asked tenderly. Narcissa stood and I thought she was leaving, but instead she instructed Draco to get up and go get tea, and me to lie down and pull my shirt over my stomach. We both obeyed. As I lied down Cissy knelt beside me, stretched her long, pale fingers over my flat, ivory stomach, muttered something I couldn't make out, then a burning heart started within my stomach, as if a fire had started on the inside and way trying to get out burning one layer of skin at a time. Then as quickly as it started, it stopped. I looked at Narcissa who just smiled. I propped myself up on an elbow, and looked at my stomach. I gasped audibly just as Draco re-entered with tea. His mother motioned him over. Her knelt beside my head, grasped my hand, and looked down at my now transparent stomach. We all watched two blue blobs float around. With each passing minute they became harder and harder to see until after five minutes my belly was back to normal.

"Narcissa? What did you just do?"

"I just showed you two your two baby boys to be." Cissy said with motherly grin._ THWAP!_ We all jumped as the owl ran square into the window. I slid off the couch and walked over to the window, readjusting my shirt as I went.

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Hogwarts Heads' Dorm_

_Whatever the fuck that shit it_

I groaned, recognizing the handwriting. Brian. Fucking disgusting.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for not writing earlier. I just back home. I saw your mum September 2__nd__. Lovely as ever. Not nearly as lovely as you'll be walking down the isle to marry me though. Here's your ring, love. Iloveyou._

_Brian_

Gross. I walked over to the desk and scribbled back:

_Listen, and listen closely. I AM NOT MARRYING YOU, YOU POMPOSTRUS PIG! GET THE FUCKING PICTURE! MOVE THE FUCK ON!_

I attached the ring and sent Sarah back on her way, and flopped down on the couch next to Draco.

"So have you told your mum yet, Hermione?" Cissy asked.

"I'll probably tell her at Christmas; because that's the next time I'll see her. Unless she comes up here because I'm not cooperating as far as her arranged marriage between me and the worlds biggest f-"I stopped myself.

"Go on Hermione. I do not judge people by the language that they use. 'The world's biggest f'?"

"The world's biggest fucking PERVERT! He's been trying to get in my pants for AGES!" I said exasperated. Draco and Narcissa gaped at me, as I felt my face turn a bright shade of crimson. Then Cissy chuckled and I knew I was okay.

"So what are you two going to name the boys?" Narcissa asked to change the subject.

"Why are they naming boys? Awweh is the ferret finally admitted he's gay and asking Hermione to help him find a boyfriend?" Ginny asked sarcastically, as she and Blaise came into the common room.

"Ha ha very funny Weaslette. No Granger and I here are naming two boys because Dumbledore's considering adding and mandatory parenting class for sixth and seventh years. With real children. Granger and I are his guinea pigs. If we can get along as parents he figures anyone can." Draco lied smoothly. I leaned over to Cissy and whispered, "Should I be concerned that he can lie like that? So effortlessly and convincingly?" Cissy struggled to suppress a laugh.

"Uh-huh," Blaise commented still suspicious. "Hey Granger, Dumbledore said something about your mum coming to see you and to be in his office at eleven." Blaise said turning to me.

"Well isn't this just FUCKING brilliant." I yelled to no one in particular throwing my hands up. _10:45. yay. _

"Well I must be going to meet my mother. It was nice to meet you Narcissa. Gin? Walk with me?"

"Sure." We walked down one flight of stairs in silence.

"She here-"

"Because of Brian? Most likely." I said flatly.

"You should freak her out then. Go in there with like black hair, brightly coloured highlight, scene cut, and lots of dark make-up. Then look at her and say, "Mum I'm pregnant. Now fuck off."" Ginny said as she looked at me with pleading eyes.

I stopped walking, pulled Ginny into a darker corridor and said, "What the hell. Glamour me up." and that she did. When she was done I had stick straight, unevenly layer, pitch black hair, that came to my mid back, bangs that were razor slashed across my face, neon pink, blue, red, green, purple, and yellow highlights. My eyes were electric blue, _Kinda like Zabini's, _with a thick line of black eyeliner that went all the way around my eyes, and my lips were blood red. My t-shirt was now a black, shiny, leather, spaghetti strap corset, and my dark wash skinny jeans had been replaced with shorts the barely covered my ass and fishnet tights. As for my shoes? Let's just say they belonged on some stripper. After we looked me over one more time, Ginny and I walked into our headmaster's office looking smug.

"Hello Ginny. Have you seen my daughter?" My mother asked in a sickly sweet voice, which oddly reminded me of Umbridge.

"_Tsk, tsk._ Mother, can't even recognize your own daughter?" I said in a bored tone examining my perfect, black nails. Ginny collapsed in a chair shaking with unvoiced laughter. _She must know how much I really am enjoying being a bitch to my sorry excuse for a mother. _I thought.

"What is it you want, _Mother?_ I sneered knowing that that was Malfoy worthy. Dumbledore decided it was his and Ginny's time to leave.

"Why won't you marry Brian?" Starr Granger cried.

"Many reasons! 1) I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO!"

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! LANGUAGE!"

"2) BECAUSE YOU FUCKING ARRANGED IT!" I continued as if she never spoke. "3) HE'S AN ASSHOLE AND A FUCKING PERVERT! 4) BECAUSE I'M _**DATING**_ SOMEBODY! AND 5) I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO!"

"Hermione…"

"HEY GINNY, YES I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING. SEND DUMBLEDORE IN WOULD YOU?" Ten seconds later Dumbledore strode in. "YOU CAN COME TOO!"

"You called for me Ms. Grang- Hermione?"

"Yes sir. I need a witness, two's even better. Now mum. Have you known that your various boyfriends have been raping me since I was EIGHT years old?"

"What does that-"

"HAVE YOU KNOWN?" I screamed my face inches from her's, rage seething through me.

"Yes," my mum said meekly.

"Uh-huh. And WHAT have you done about it?" She mumbled something I knew was nothing.

"I'm sorry? Speak up so the witnesses can hear you too."

"NOTHING! I''VE DONE NOTHING TO PROTECT YOU, OKAY?" she cried desperately. I smirked as her tears flowed down her face. _Wow what an act._

"That's right. You have done nothing. And for that I will always hate you." I spat at her. That's when she snapped.

"If we're being completely honest, then here handle this bitch!" She said as she slapped me. Hard, across the face. I laughed at her attempt to hurt me. Please I've been slapped harder by the said boyfriends. It was then mummy dearest met good ole right hook. She and I were both seething when the fire turned emerald green and out stepped a very pissed looking Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and I exchanged a brief look. We were both thinking the same thing. _Oh. Shit!_


	8. You're Kidding Right!

**You're kidding Right?**

Molly Weasley's POV:

I stuck my face into the fire to Floo to Dumbledore's office, when I was shocked to hear yelling, strictly Hermione yelling.

"That's right! You've done nothing! And for that I will always hate you." I heard Hermione say to someone.

"If we're being completely honest then here handle this bitch!" _SLAP!_ Hermione stumbled backwards far enough that I could see her holding her face. She muttered, "Reason number six why I am not going through with this arranged marriage." She then threw a really good punch that hit her mother, my childhood best friend, square in the left eye I pulled my head out and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. I stepped in my fireplace and said, very, very clearly, "DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!" quickly the green flames engulfed me, and then just as quickly they spit me out in Dumbledore's office.

"**STARR GRANGER! I TRUSTED YOU TO LOOK AFTER HER! NOT ABUSE HER AND CONTROL HER!"**

Hermione's POV:

**"STARR GRANGER! I TRUSTED YOU TO LOOK AFTER HER! NOT ABUSE HER AND CONTROL HER!**" Mrs. Weasley seethed at my mum.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but what?"

"Go on Starr. Tell her the truth. She's a big girl. You have no idea what she can handle. I do. TELL HER. Or I will." *Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Maybe she'll finally understand I'm a big girl who can handle herself*

"Well... Umm... Hermione you see..."

"Oh hurry up! I haven't got all night!" I said just wanting to get out of there.

"You're adopted!" My mum- sorry Mrs. Granger blurted out.

"THANK FUCKING GOD! Who's my mum REALLY then..?"

"I am." Mrs. Weasley...Mum? Said shyly

"So I'm Ron's twin sister?" I asked disgusted as I HAD dated him.

"No... You and Ginny are..."

"So wait I'm only sixteen?" I questioned wondering why she never told me. I had been at her house all fucking summer since I was fourteen. Excuse me THIRTEEN.

"That is correct." Starr came over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"You know honey; you don't have to go with her. You could come home with me where you belong." Starr said almost like she was banking on that, like she would be able to do something like rub it in Mrs. Weas-Mum's face that I chose her. Well over my dead BODY!

"Why? So you can continue to slap me around. So you're boy toys can keep using me as a sex toy? I know they only rape me for the arousal so sex with you is better. More than one has come back saying just that. Some even say despite how scared I was, I was BETTER than you. I'll come back to live with you when HELL freezes over! Bye-bye bitch!"

"Mrs. Granger I'm going to have to ask you to get off school property. Mr. Filch will escort you out." Dumbledore said calmly, as if everything was perfectly normal, like he knew... _douche bag probably did know the whole time_ Once Starr was gone I turned to my mum.

"Why did she have me? Why didn't you tell me? Why was I lied to about my effing age...? Was my name different? If so what was it?"

"Whoa. Slow down. One at a time. Starr had you because you and Ginny were born right after the first wizardry war. Death Eaters were after all the first born baby girls of people who fought against them. For slaves and/or sex slaves. I couldn't let that happen to you and Starr wanted a little girl SO bad. I thought you'd be safe with her. I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you because I thought you were happy. It would have been to suspicious if you and Ginny came here with the exact same birthday only ten minutes apart. Yes you had a different name. You name was Johanna Cater Weasley"

"Johanna? Hanna for short?" Mum looked down and nodded. She looked ashamed and I couldn't stand it so I hugged her and whispered, "Mum can I come home?" She looked at me for a moment shocked then smiled brightly.

"Of course you can Hermione." I looked at her offended. Silently telling her try again.

"?" I smiled and nodded.

"Well I best be off. Johanna did you want me to go start getting your things from Starr's?" I thought for a minute.

"No. Starr won't let you in. She'll beat you with a broom." mum laughed. "And not the flying kind. The cleaning kind. They hurt. If you go tonight I'm coming."

"Oh sweetheart that won't be necessary." I looked at her.

"Mum you have no idea what that woman is capable of. I. Am. Coming."

"Oh alright dear. Let's go then. Come on." that's when Ginny said something since she came in the room.

"I'm sorry mum but Mione and I have classes tomorrow..."

"Friday then if that's okay with you Hanna and you Dumbledore?"

"That is fine with me Molly. Now Hermione..?" I made a face at him. "Johanna? Would you like me to let the staff know about what has happened here and the fact that you are apparently not answering to Ms. Granger or Hermione?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Very well you and Ms. Weasley should be off to bed. Go on.".

"Yes, professor. Good night. Night Mum." Ginny and I say together. Just as we walked out the door I felt something like an egg breaking on my head. Ginny and I walked back to our room in silence. I walked over to Draco's room and knocked on the door.

"I don't know Blaise, I know she hasn't felt good lately and Hello Granger!" he said as he opened his door

"We need to talk." I said briskly. Then I walked away, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

_**"**__**Muffliato."**_

"Are you okay? What happened? Why does you hair look like it's turning red?"

"Which would father approve of more? You dating a Weasley or a muggleborn?"

"I don't know why?"

"Which do you think?"

"Weasley cause they're purebloods. Hermione what's this about?"

"That's not my name..."

"What? What's do you mean "Hermione" isn't your name. Of course it is."

"No its not. My name is Johanna Cater Weasley. I am sixteen. I am Ginny Weasley's twin sister and I was adopted when I was a baby for my protection."

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"NO! Ugh come on!" I stormed out of the kitchen and up to my room. "Ginny."

"What?"

"What's my name?"

"Your name? Formally Hermione Jean Granger recently told you were adopted for safety. Biological name Johanna Carter Weasley. My twin sister."

"you see?"

"Okay I believe you."

"Good now get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get. Out." Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and strode out.

"Gin? Are you okay?" I looked at my friend, my sister, in concern. She hadn't hardly said a word since she and Dumbledore came back in his office. She looked at me a minute then screamed and hug-attacked me

" HOLY SHIT! You're my sister! My twin fucking SISTER!" we both screamed and plopped on my bed

"Um... Hanna..?" Ginny looked at me.

"What is it Gin?"

"I think you dated our brother..."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW EW EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! OH MY GOD! THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING!" Ginny laughed. "THAT'S SOOOO NOT FUNNY!"

"OH YES IT IS!" she said back as she continued to laugh. I glared at her a moment then gave in eventually laughing too.

Draco's POV:

I walked back to my room, my hands stuffed in my pockets. *A Weasley? Great. Just great. I really like her and now I find out she's a fucking Weasley. If those twins find out she's their sister as well before I get the bunny shit I could be in trouble. Merlin knows what those two are capable of when it comes to their sisters.*

"Draco? Hello? Are you dead in there or something? HERMIONE GRANGER'S RUNNING AROUND THE COMMON ROOM NAKED SCREAMING!" Blaise yells as he slaps me. "There you are mate; you were a million miles away. What's up with you?"

"A lot Blaise. A lot."

"Well care to share?" he asked looking at me with that stupid puppy dog look.

"Number one you know that doesn't work. Number two no I do not care to share. Goodnight." I said as I flopped on my bed and turned the lights off. About forty-five minutes later as I finally starting to fall asleep there was a little *tap* in the window that could only be an owl's beak. I slid out of bed, padded over to the window and let the bird in. Attached to the leg was a small box and a note.

_Malfoy,__  
__despite the fact that we hate you, and we mean REALLY hate you, we agreed to something that would turn someone into a rabbit. Normally we don't ask questions but you have never come to us before and a rabbit is a rather strange animal to want someone into we have concocted a clear, tasteless, HARMLESS potion (no matter what the health condition even if they're let's say pregnant or something) that you can easily mix into a drink and the drinker will never know the difference. Effects will wear off exactly twenty-four hours after being consumed. Oh and by the way, the person who consumes this will still be able to talk like a normal human and if we know Hermione like we know we know her she will tear you to pieces verbally. Good luck, __  
__Fred and George Weasley__  
__Weasley Wizard Wheezes_


	9. Drop the Ferret and Back Away Slowly

Fred's POV:

I pushed open their door and began to rant while George went to beat Malfoy to a bloody pulp.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

"THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING NAME!" she exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"THEN WHAT IS FRED?"

"MY POINT IS YOU'RE EVERYONE'S FAVOURITE KNOW-IT-ALL! YOU CAN'T BE PREGNANT!"

"WELL GET OVER IT!" Hermione screamed crying all the while.

Johanna/Hermione's POV:

All I wanted to do was tell my sister the truth and now I have our brother yelling and me crying. Bloody fantastic!

"Look Hermione...-" I cut him off.

"It's Johanna..."

"Pardon?"

"My names Johanna Carter Weasley. Yes I'm your little sister. Yes I'm pregnant. And yes the baby is Malfoy's. NOW BACK OFF!"

Fred's POV:

I ran out of my sisters' room to get George.

"NO MALFOY! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YOUR LIFE YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO SOMEONE BESIDES YOURSELF! YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME! YOU EVER TOUCH HERMIONE AGAIN AND SO HELP ME GOD MALFOY-"

"OI! GEORGE! LET HIM GO!" I hollered reluctantly. Personally I'd love to beat Malfoy to a bloody pulp for sleeping with our sister, but she's pregnant, that's different. Beating him would only hurt her, and I don't want our new sister hating up.

"NO!" George continued to seethe.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! DROP THE FERRETT AND STEP AWAY SLOWLY!" my loud voice echoed through the room, and George slowly let Malfoy go, and walked out to Johanna and Ginny's room. Here we go again.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO YELL AT ME FOR BEING PREGNANT AND DATING MALFOY, SAVE YOUR BREATH! OUR DEAR BROTHER ALREADY BEAT YOU TO IT!"

"Wait _**OUR**_ brother?"

"Yes. And my name's not Hermione, it Johanna. If you want to know anything else ask Fred or Ginny. I am tired and am sleeping for three people now. Goodnight. _Nox._" She said, flopping on her bed and sliding under he sheets, pulling them over her head. George, Ginny, and I looked at each other shrugged and went to the common room.

"So Gin, is she high or is she seriously our sister?" I asked expecting it to be some sick joke.

"No she's our sister. And we have a niece or nephew on the way." Ginny replied quietly.

"Actually two nephews," Malfoy said from the foot of the stairs. "Hey. Don't hurt me, I'm just getting food." He said edging around the perimeter of the room.

"Ugh, Draco this is a family matter, get out unless you want to be on the receiving end of a Bat-Bogey Hex." Ginny said sternly, sending Malfoy high tailing up the stairs.

XxXxXx_Next morning_xXxXxX

Hermione's POV:

I sat at the top of the stairs listening to the argument below. An argument I wasn't supposed to be hearing.

"Ginny! How could you not tell me she was our sister?" George yelled. It was the morning after I learned I was a Weasley, and Fred and George dropped in.

"What do you want me to say to you, George? 'Sorry I'm not a fucking seer, so I could see she was our sister before you fell in love with her?'" Ginny screeched quietly.

"You could have told me Gin." He said softly.

"When George? We only just found out last night our mum is hers and you know she only just told me who she's dating and that she's pregnant. When could I have told you?"

"I don't know Ginny. I just don't know anymore." I backed away from the stairs, with tears stinging my eyes.

"_**Hey Hermione?" Fred asked from across the common room.**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Can you help me with this? I've been staring at it for hours and by now I swear I'm dyslexic because the letters are swimming across the pages."**_

"_**Yeah, I'll be there in just a second, just let me finish this paper."**_

"_**Okay," I finished my essay, and then walked across the common room to help Fred.**_

"_**Okay what are you doing?"**_

"_**I have no clue 'Mione."**_

"_**Helpful, Fred. Give it here." I said sitting next to him, I read over his divination homework. **_

"_**Fred."**_

"_**Hmm?" he replied sleepily.**_

"_**You have asked me to help you with a subject I walked out of in my third year and haven't looked back. Honestly even Ron would be more help than me with this."**_

"_**I know but I'm just so tired 'Mione." He said sliding down on the sofa, placing his head in my lap.**_

"_**Then why did you ask me?" I asked trying to keep him awake.**_

"_**Dunno," he mumbled as George burst into the common room.**_

_**I slid Fred's head off my lap to stand as I yelled at George. "Where HAVE you BEEN?" I demanded in a very Mrs. Weasley like manner.**_

"_**Up your butt and around the corner, in a tube and out your boob!"**_

"_**GEORGE FABIEN WEASLEY! ARE YOU DRUNK?" I screeched as he swayed on the spot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred inching from the soda toward the dorms.**_

"_**SURE AM, LOVE!" He bellowed.**_

"_**Oh. My. GOD! YOU WAIT UNTIL YOUR MOT-"I was cut off by George's lips crushing mine. He pulled back, turned to go upstairs, muttering something I couldn't understand. **_

After all this time I brushed him kissing me off as him being drunk, but even now thinking about it, even when he managed to snake his tongue into my mouth he didn't smell not taste of alcohol. Could he have actually been sober, and even after all this time known what he did and want me to know too? I didn't have time to find out because Ginny and George were stomping up the stairs. I ran into my room, jumped over Fred—who happened to be asleep on my floor, hopped into bed and slid between the sheets, pretending to be asleep. Just as I got settled Ginny quietly opened the door as she and George slid in and grabbed clothes. Ginny shooed George to change, but he accidentally closed the bathroom door to hard me causing me to jump, forcing me to "wake up". I stretched, and hoped out of bed.

"Morning Gin," I mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, morning," she said obviously deep in thought. That was fine; I had my own stuff to think about. And that's what I did as I dressed and walked to breakfast. I was so lost in thought that I ran into someone going into the Great Hall.

"Oi! Watch where you're going Granger!" Ronald yelled at me, "…Bloody hell. Why is your hair the same colour as my sister's?"

"You'll find out, Ronald. Have a nice day." I smiled a smug smile, and Draco, who I knew was listening and watching, laughed.

"Find something funny, Malfoy?" I asked, keeping up the pretense of hate.

"Go on guys, I'll catch up," he said to Crabbe and Goyle. As they walked away, he walked toward me and I backed up, until I hit a wall and could go no farther.

"Nothing at all Ganger, but that smile of yours was worthy of a Malfoy. What are our boys doing to you?" he asked quietly so no passerby's would hear him.

I smirked, "Maybe it was them, or maybe I've been spending too much time with you." His eyes went wide. Then he swooped down and kissed my lightly and quickly.

"Never! Never too much time with me. Isn't that right boys?" he asked my stomach playfully, as I laughed.

"Get to class, Draco. Before you're late."

"Draco Malfoy is never late, everyone else it simply early."

"Whatever, Draco. Just go."

"Okay, Johanna… can I call you Hanna?"

"Will you go to class?"

"Yes."

"Then sure, love. Now go, you're going to be late as it is."

"Then no point in going..."

"Go Draco." I said sternly. He kissed me one, two, three more times before running down the corridor to his first class, as I smiled watching him go.


	10. I Come Bearing Gifts

Since I had a free period first I went back to my dorm to read since I was already a week ahead in homework. I finally settled on my copy of the original _Wicked_ script, when my owl swooped into the room landing on the arm of my chair, a letter strapped to her leg. I untied the letter and read it.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm sorry. I know this is self fish and pretty much uncalled for and is probably going to be ineffective. A while ago I made a mistake. A huge one. I know im late on gathering this, and I know it's beyond late, but I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how big of a bitch I was to you when you were nothing but wonderful to me. And believe me you were. I won't ever forget that. _

_I won't forget the butterflies in my stomach the first time I kissed you, well really every time I kissed you. Or how I just wanted to run and hug you and never let go when you would come home from America. How you first guy my family actually likes, that I actually care about. You said to me the last time we talked that "Exes are mean". I'm so, so sorry I was being mean, I have a reason, but it's no excuse. Subconsciously, I knew I had lied to you when you asked me if I still had feelings for you, I didn't want to, because it hurt never seeing you, but I'd rather never see and still talk to you then nothing at all. You were a solid rock in a shaky place for me. Someone I actually shared my hopes and dreams and fears to. I was in New York with my grandma on Saturday, and we were talking about what I want to do with my life, where I want to go to college when I grow up. It was in talking about that, that when I said I'm getting an apartment in New York with Cameron, after college so I can be on Broadway, that I realized I want you there too. And then there was this couple on the train on our way back from the city. I literally had to move so I wouldn't cry. And all they were doing was playing around, it reminded me of that stupid pen, which I don't even know what happened to. Giving this to you may be a mistake, but with you love, I have nothing left to lose. I saved two text messages that you sent me, which to this day I can't bring myself to delete. _

'_My mom took away everything I have to talk to you and it's my entire fault. I'm really sorry but I'll talk to when you back I really love you I won't let anything get in the middle of our relationship good night:* 33' Did that include myself? I guess not. You didn't fight me on the matter._

'_I was in church today I kept grasping mid air hoping your hand would be there' I still do that with the necklace you gave me, then have a mini panic attack when it's not there and then I remember why…_

_Do you remember the videos Mr. M took of Carlee and me one night after church? When we were jumping up and down like mental children, and I was afraid I was going to break my ankle because I was in heels, singing "You Are My Sunshine"? At the beginning of one you can yourself say "very much so." Do you remember why you were saying that? Because you told me I was crazy, I told you, you love me anyway. Is it fair to you that after all this time NOW I miss you? After all the time since **I**made a **stupid** choice. For my heart to break NOW after you seem so fine? When we were at church and we watched that one movie, Joshua I think it was, I was only there because I was telling my friend about you, about how wonderful you were to me and how I think I was really stupid to let you go. I told her you go to my church but that I don't really go anymore. She asked me if I still cared about you, I looked at her and hesitated before telling her I don't know. She looked me square in the eye and said to me then you march your butt into that church and if it kills you to sit there and not talk to him then you have your answer, I think you still care about him, you just don't want to admit it. So I did. I went and as soon as that movie was over I tore out of there like a bat out of hell. Seeing you there, happy as can be made me realize Alex was right. I still care. I still love everything about you._

_Yoursmile. It lights up a room to me, I think it always has, even when we were in confirmation. And it's contagious, even in pictures. You smile and I can't help smiling as well, whether I want to or not. Youreyes. Always so bright, full of energy, endless, and so gorgeous. Yourhair. How it always flips, no matter what you do, how you would let me play with it. That's just to name a few. _

_Do you remember how it felt sitting on that bench by the lake on our spring retreat? I don't know how you felt, but I know how I felt. I felt safe, loved, like there was nothing there but you and me. How about seven years ago, when you were sitting on hay, putting your heart on your sleeve, whilst stealing mine even more than you had already. Guess what. You still have it, whether you want it or not. And I don't want it back. You take better care of it anyway. I've never been so vulnerable to anyone except Cameron. So when I say I'm sorry, I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I am so, so sorry. I love you._

_Love,_

_Justin Michael Scott_

_Oh my God. What do I say to that?_ I looked at the letter from my ex boyfriend from forever ago, once more. _How did he remember so much about us? It's been almost eight years._ I sighed as I sat down to write him back.

Justin,

How? How after almost eight years do you remember all of that? That was your choice then. But you think after eight years that I haven't moved on? Justin, if you saw me right now, you wouldn't recognize me. I've changed. I'm not just a bushy haired, know-it-all any more. I've been saving this world for eight years now. I'm a war heroin. Im in love, for the first time since you and me. Justin, I know you miss me, because I miss you too. Do you remember me telling you about things called portkeys? If you want to see me, send me a letter back and I'll send you one so you can come to Hogsmede and I'll meet you there. Please don't think any less of me when you see me though. I will have a lot to explain, because I know you will jump to the wrong conclusion. A part of me will always love you Justin, you were my first love.

Johanna Cater Weasley

I rolled up my letter and tied it to my owl sending it to Justin. I walked over to my closet sighing. I seemed to be doing a lot. _Shit. I don't think my clothes are going to still fit in a week. Damn twins. _I walked to Ginny's full length mirror, lifting my shirt, turning sideways to examine the rapidly growing baby bump. I was standing behind our door, when someone burst in my room, nearly knocking me over.

"Excuse me, but what the HELL do you think you are doing?" I yelled. When I noticed it wasn't Ginny, I wrapped my arms around my stomach on instinct.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. Ginny asked me to check on you, said you seemed a little dazed this morning." I heard Luna's dreamy voice.

"Oh, Luna! I'm sorry I snapped at you when you came in. usually the only one who bursts in my room like that is Ron and I'm not thrilled with him at the moment."

"Hermione… when are you ever thrilled with Ronald Weasley?" she asked seriously.

"Good point." I walked around my room, and made the mistake of standing profile of Luna. I was suddenly very conscious of the fact that my camisole was skin tight.

"Hermione? Whose baby is it?"

I felt my face go red. _Should I lie to her and say someone like Fred or even Justin. No that isn't right she's spending her free period with you._ "Draco's." I said after a little hesitation.

"Hmm," was all she said. I walked over my closet and grabbed one of my uniforms. "How about I go make us some tea while you change, Hermione?" I nodded as the Ravenclaw slipped out of my room. I began to change when I immediately ran into a problem. The buttons wouldn't meet across my stomach. After a few minutes of trying I gave up and just put my skirt on. Maybe Luna would be able to help.

As I was dressed as much as I could manage I made my way down the stairs. "Hey Luna?" I called through the down stairs of my dorm.

"Yes?" I followed her voice to the kitchenette.

"Do you think you could help me?" I said motioning to my stomach.

"I can do an extension spell, but it would only last through morning classes. You would have to have me do it again at lunch."

"That's fine. Looks like you and Ginny get to take me on that shopping trip you've been wanting to. My clothes aren't going to fit much longer, plus I might as well start getting stuff for my boys." Luna smiled as she performed the spell on my shirt.

"There you are my dear." I thanked and hugged her. We drank our tea, then headed to our respectable classes. _Shit! I'm late, and my hair is the same colour as Ginny's now!_ I thought as I caught a glimpse of myself in a window.

"Ms. Weasley. How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence." Snape said in that creepy slow voice of his.

"Sorry professor, was in a bit of a situation this morning that I will be happy to discuss with you after class." I said as I took my seat. "Continue your _fascinating _lecture." I drawled. "No need for you to stop on my account."

" 'No need for you to stop on my account' _professor."_

"No need to call me professor sir, just continue with the God damn lecture Snape!"

"If you do not close your mouth and just take a seat I will take point from your house." Snape barked. Okay now I was annoyed.

"Oh please, like it would make a difference. We all know I'd make up the fifty points you would take and then some in other classes, save your breath you old bat!" I spat.

"So that will be fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention for you Johanna."

"Sure, we'll see how that holds up." I said examining my nails. They were still black from Ginny's glamour charm, and they looked pretty good that colour, just needed to be touched up. I was really angry at the stupid, greasy haired, bat I knew was still staring at me along with the whole class. "Oh my god. Take a fucking picture it lasts longer!" I yelled at everyone in the area. Finally everyone turned away and I slumped in my chair my arms crossed with my hands on the sides of my belly, feeling the babies kick. The day was uneventful until dinner.

"Why the bloody hell did Snape call you 'Ms. Weasley' and 'Johanna'?" Ron yelled from behind me as I was eating. I think he expected to scare me, as if I didn't hear him stomp up from his place at the table, and couldn't feel the anger radiating off of him. _Good. I've been waiting for this all day._ I glanced down at my stomach slightly stretching against my baggiest shirt.

"Hello Ronald. Please have a seat, and we can talk about the like that adults we are." I said sweetly and calmly, sounding fake even to myself.

"No! I want to know what the bloody hell is going on!" I picked up a lock of my now sleek, red hair, as I stood.

"I'm your sister, dumb ass! Are you blind? The red hair didn't give it away? Or every one calling Weasley all day? Merlin's beard, how are you so fucking stupid?" I watched him open and close his mouth like a fish, then he walked away. After dinner I went back to my dorm, completely drained emotionally and physically, when Ginny came in.

"I come bearing gifts of a double chocolate frappe with a double shot of espresso if my sister wants it so we can get her clothes that actually fit. And yes Luna got us permission to go whenever we want." I looked at her then at the frappe. _Hey how bad can it be is she brought me coffee. Bloody awful but she'd never give it to me unless I agree to go. _I stretched and stuck a hand out toward the taunting drink, "What time are we leaving?" I felt a cold, condensation covered, plastic cup in my hand.

"YAY!" she exclaimed as there was a knock on our door, "We leave now."

"Greeeeat." I said half-heartedly.


	11. Strange Cravings

"Ginny! I am lugging around TWO little Malfoy's as well as myself, PLUS these shopping bags. There's NO way I can move that fast!" I called to my sister, who was three stores ahead of me.

"And I gave you coffee," she retorted, as Lu grabbed a few bags from me.

"Thank you Lu," I said loudly so Ginny could hear me, and she did, because she stuck her tongue out at me. "Let's see you carry around two Harry's and all these bags, and see how you turn out."

"Did my twin sister just give me permission to have sex with her best friend?" Luna laughed, as Ginny pulled me into yet another store. She and Luna flew around the store, only coming to me to drop off arm loads of clothes. After twenty minutes they had finally gone through EVERYTHING in the store and gave me a SHITLOAD of clothes, again. I grabbed two handfuls of hangers and went into a changing room. I pulled on a pale green baby doll dress with a black band that became a tie at the seams, which sat right between my boobs and baby bump. I sighed and turned to look at myself. Surprisingly I liked it. I blinked a few times before sliding the curtain back to show Ginny and Luna. They took one look and began speaking so quickly no human should be able to, and sadly I was starting to. _That's it. This is my last store. Then I am going back to the castle and going to sleep. _I began speeding through the rest of the clothes, putting aside what they said was good, and throwing what they said they didn't like back at them. I was grateful they found maternity skinny jeans. They are amazing. After I came out in a longer dress sweater thing that was deep green, with a silver patter woven in, and black leggings, there was a woman, that clearly did not work there, came over to us.

"Ma'am, aren't you a little young to be shopping for maternity clothes?" coming out of bloody nowhere Justin wrapped an arm around my waist and said, "And isn't that a bitchy thing to be asking my pregnant girlfriend?" lying through the skin on his teeth. The woman glowered for a moment, then turned, nose in the air, and stalked off. _Bitch._

"Thank you, Justin. Where did you come from anyway?" I asking seeing Ginny openly ogling at my ex. "Ginny, dear close your mouth. You're attracting flies."

"H-how do you know who I am?" Justin asked. I looked at him, taking in his appearance. His dark, dark brown hair had fallen into his equally dark eyes, then my eyes flicked to the mirror behind him, and I took in my own reflection. _No wonder he doesn't know it's me. Red hair, baby bump. Hell I hardly recognize myself. _

"Hanna! We need to go! Hurry up!" Ginny yelled.

"Maybe you remember this more than how I look now." I pulled out my cell phone and pulled up an old picture of he and I. We were sitting by the lake hidden in the garden of Star's manor. In the background you could see the tireswing, which was slightly blurred because it was still moving. We were smiling, even though I was soaked. I had let go of the swing when it was high above the lake. We had been happy, in love, and it was evident in this picture. It was also the memory I used when I first produced a Patronus.

"Hermione?" I smiled as Ginny hollered again.

"JOHANNA CATER WEASLEY! OUR HEADMASTER GAVE US A TIME LIMIT TO GET BACK TO THE SCHOOL! NOW PICK UP THE PACE! **WE HAVE TO GO!**"

"Mia, we need to talk," Justin said looking at me.

"Fancy another Apparation trip to Hogwarts?" I asked remembering how his last Apparation went.

"Um…" he hesitated.

"It's the quickest way we could talk…" he hesitated again.

"**HANNA! LET'S GO!"**

"Justin?"

"Okay, I'm coming," I paid for clothes and walked over to Luna and Ginny with Justin trailing behind me.

"Um… Johanna? You have an extremely attractive guy following you."

"Yes, I know, Gin. He is a friend of mine and he's coming with us. Justin and I have some things to talk about."

"Let me guess. He's also staying in our dorm along with Gred and Forge?"

"That's up to him," I said turning to Justin.

"Can I decide later? Don't we need to go?" with that, the urgency in Ginny returned, and she and Luna grabbed hold of me and looked expectantly at Justin. He visibly swallowed, then grabbed my hand. And we were off. We landed in Hogsmede, and the same alarm that went off on me, Harry, and Ron, the blaring obnoxious one, went off as soon as our feet touched the ground. _Why the fucking hell hasn't anyone turned this stupid thing off? _We walked swiftly to the Hog's head.

"Quickly. Let's go," I said, pushing Luna, Ginny, and Justin through the passage that leads to the Room of Requirement. After we were all in the RoR I transfigured Justin's clothes into a Hufflepuff uniform, and I shrunk my shopping bags and put them away along side of my wand. We slipped out the Room and began walking back to the Heads' Dorm. We were about halfway there when we ran into Snape. _SHIT!_

"Care to explain where, Miss Granger, you and these three students are going?"

"'Tis 'Miss Weasley', Professor, and I am taking these students to see Dumbledore," I said as if we had, had no earlier issue.

"Very well. I shall escort you and your company to the Headmaster." _DOUBLE SHIT!_

"Thank you, sir," I said as I allowed Snape to see us to Dumbledore's. _This should be fun, seeing as we had permission to be out. _We walked in silence. We arrived and Snape knocked on the door.

"Come in," we walked in, "Severus, Miss and Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Scott. What can I do for you all?" he asked politely.

"I found these students out of bed, and Miss Gra—Weasley informed me that they were on their way to see you," Snape said.

"Well, thank you Severus. You may go," Dumbledore said, dismissing the Slytherin Head of House. Once Snape was gone Dumbledore looked to me, "Well? Why were you coming to see me?"

"Well you see we weren't but I guessed it would be best if we informed you fully when Professor Snape found us. As you know, my dear, darling," I said sarcastically as Ginny snorted, "twin brothers are staying in the Heads' Dorm with Ginny and I, but Justin was my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I really need to talk to him about everything that has recently happened. Can he stay with us for a day or so? Please, Professor?" I pleaded.

"Two days max, Miss Weasley," he said finally. I smiled and thanked him, before walking out with Luna, Ginny, and Justin. We walked to the Ravenclaw tower to drop off Luna before returning _FINALLY!_ To the Heads' Dorm. That's when the interrogation started from my oh-so-pleasant brothers.

"Where were you?"

"Who the bloody fuck is he?"

"Who told you, you were allowed out THIS late?"

"Johanna I thought you were Head Girl! You were NOT on the Map! ANYWHERE!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled stopping their rant. "I swear to God, you two can be the most ANNOYING people I have EVER met! We went shopping because hardly any of my clothes fit anymore. We—"

"MALYFOR I AM GOING TO KILL BLOODY KILL YOU!" they yelled once more.

"HAD permission from Dumbledore to go. Justin is a friend from forever ago. I need to tell him what's going on. He deserves to know, but it's late," I waved my wand, setting up the quest bedroom the twins were refusing to stay in, "and I'm pregnant—"

"MAL—"

"QUIT SCREAMING AT HIM! THIS IS JUST AS MUCH MY FAULT AS IT IS HIS! As I was saying, I'm pregnant, plus I have classes tomorrow. We are all going to bed. That includes you my dear brothers. We will talk tomorrow Justin. Sorry, it's been a long day." I hugged and started up the stairs after Fred and George, before stopping and turning around and saying, "Oh and don't let Draco give you hard time, because we all he'll try."

"Draco as in Draco Malfoy? As in the one who made your life a living hell, Mia?" as if his ears were burning, Draco seemed to materialize beside me.

"The very same. But you left out one thing, person-whose-name-I-do-not-know," Draco said.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Justin challenged.

"Draco don't," I said calmly, but he either didn't hear me, or chose to ignore me.

"Baby. Daddy," I watched an array of emotions play across Justin's face, while Draco smirked triumphantly.

"M-mia?"

"Tomorrow. I'll explain EVERYTHING tomorrow. Now I know that trip took a toll on you, get some sleep. I'll wake you before I leave for classes," he nodded, and mumbled a thank you before saying, "It's good to see you again Mia." I hugged him again to Draco's dismay, and shooed him off to bed.

"Hanna, who is he?"

"A friend and what you said about the babies was rude."

"I got that he was a friend otherwise he wouldn't be here, but there's something about him you're not telling me. How does he know who I am? What is he to you? And what I said to him was not rude. It was the truth."

"But you only said it to make him angry. I have to talk to him still, and apparently you too, but right now I'm tired. One has never shopped until they've before gone with Luna and Ginny. Goodnight Draco," I said as I climbed up one step so I was the same height as him before turning around to kiss him, then slowly climbed the stairs to my warm bed. _Finally. My own heaven!_

I didn't know whatto say to him. It was the day after Ginny and Luna had dragged me on a shopping trip, that while I did need it because none of my clothes hardly it anymore, it also meant I had to talk to Justin because my classes were done for the day, and like I said I didn't know what to say to him, where to start…

"Hermione? Mia, what's going on?"

"Justin… I don't know where to start…"

"How about what bloody Malfoy was going on about last night?"

"Didn't I tell you not let him get to you? Honestly."

"Seriously, Hermione. Was he serious?" I hesitated in my answer. Apparently that was answer enough for him. My answer might as well have been printed my forehead, it seemed. _Shit._ "Wow Hermione, talk about being twisted."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!"

"What happened Hermione? He's the guy who made your life a living fucking hell! Now you're fucking shacking up with him? How fucked up is that?" I flinched back. This is why I had ended things with him. He may have treated me like a queen, but he had an extremely explosive temper. He had never hit me, but still after everythingive been through and told him about, I expected it at some point.

"Justin. Please, clam down," I pleaded.

"CALM DOWN? THE GIRL I LOVED IS WHOREING HERSELF AROUND TO THE GUY THAT FUCKING TORMENTED HER! PROBABLY SLEEPING WITH THE TWINS THAT STAY IN HER ROOM NOW, AS WELL AS HARRY AND RON TOO! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT'S MALFOY'S FUCKING BASTARD SPAWN!"

"Justin, ! YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH IN MY LIFE MORE THAN ANYONE, AND YOU TORMENTED ME MORE THAN MALFOY BY DOING THIS TO ME WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER! DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE MY RELATIONSHIP WITH FRED AND GEORGE, BECAUSE THEYRE MY BROTHERS, RON TOO! AND HARRY? HE MIGHT AS FUCKING WELL BE! AND AS FOR ME "WHOREING MYSELF AROUND" YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT WAS YOU WHILE YOU WERE WITH ME! OR DID YOU FORGET HOW STARR ENDED UP PREGNANT!" he wheeled around as his fist came around and caught my cheek. I screamed as I fell to the ground. I heard footsteps thundering down the stairs as I put a hand carefully to my cheek. At that moment I saw my brothers and my twin sister appear at the foot of the stairs, and a Bat Bogey Hex flying towards Justin, as Draco ran to my side, seething.

"GET THE BLODDY FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY DORM, AND STAY THE _**FUCK **_AWAY FROM HANNA!" Draco screamed at Justin, not that I was complaining, I think my cheek was starting to bruise. Draco wrapped an arm around me; I leaned into him, and motioned for Justin to come a bit closer. Once he was close enough for me, and much to close for Draco's liking, I spit directly in Justin's face. "You have about five god damn minutes to get your sorry fucking ass out of this castle before I tell the giant to let the three headed dog have a snack, you pathetic excuse for a man. Your time starts now, and believe me I will know if you're still here," I said holding up the Mao. He looked at me and asked, "How am I supposed to find my way home Hermione?" I looked at him shocked. "Justin, you just fucking punched me so hard I actually fell. You getting home SO isn't my fucking problem. You now have four minutes and this is a HUGE castle. I might as well call Hagrid shouldn't I Gred and Forge?" they smiled.

"Peeves too, I think," George said, as Fred called him.

"MR. AND MR. WEASLEY!" exclaimed Peeves, as he dropped water balloons on their heads. "That's for not coming back before now. Now what can I do for the only students I ever liked?"

"Please escort this le piece of shit off the grounds, now! And feel free to use him as an open target, eh?" Fred said the poltergeist. Peeves grinned a grin that would make anyone else besides Fred or George piss themselves.

"Of course, Freddie. I haven't had target practice since you two were in school. This should be good fun!" Peeves rambled as he roughly made sure Justin was seen out. That's when I was bombarded with questions I couldn't even understand, all I knew was I wanted ice for my face, and to pickles macaroni and cheese and chocolate ice cream.

"Oh my goodness! I'm fine. Can I just get some ice please? I'd prefer my face didn't bruise!" Fred jumped up to get my ice right away. "Okay now everyone take two steps back, and Draco help me up." I said as Fred returned, and everyone did as I asked, or commanded I should say.

"Gin, will you help me to the couch?"

"Sure," she hoped over to me and helped me keep my balance as I made my way to the sofa. Draco looked at me with worry written all over my face. I reached my hand out to touch his cheek, "I'm fine, love. I promise."

"Can I get you anything, il mio amore?"

"It is going to sound disgusting to everyone else but me, but pickle, macaroni and cheese, chocolate ice cream and French fries." Everyone gave me a perfect 'what-the-fuck-are-you-smoking' look. "Do you all forget I'm pregnant?" and the faces went away as they went on a hunt for my strange food craving, and I began to fall asleep._ I love my family now. _I thought while a content smile fell upon my face, and I fell into the blackness of sleep.


End file.
